


Warm and Cold

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Briggs is so different from Ishval, but Miles isn’t sure if one is better than the other, until he finds out there’s definitely a winner between the two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest prompt: Ambience

Miles often complained that there was an under-abundance of ambiance at Fort Briggs.  Cold concrete walls.  Stark, fluorescent lights under wire grates.  Practical cement floors.  Scratchy, green, army issue blankets.  Aluminum surfaces everywhere else.  
  
When he was transferred to Ishval, that all changed.  By default, the Ishvalans adored bold colors and a variety of fabrics and textures.  His apartment in the Linai district was warm and inviting with its painted stucco walls, colored glass ornaments hanging in the window, and the bright canvas awning over his balcony.  There were bright, woven rugs on the floor, soft cushions and pillows on the floor in some semblance of a sofa, and the fabrics varied in texture, weights and finishes.  And at night, the shadows leaped and danced by a dozen different kinds of fire light.  
  
Sometimes it felt like too much freedom, too many options.  There was something to be said for the limited tastes at Briggs.  But there was richness and depth and beauty for beauty’s sake in what he had in Linai.  He decided he needed a second opinion, from someone who lived and breathed Briggs to her core.  
  
Olivier said she liked it better than her father’s ostentatious tastes, that it was more organic and natural than that.  She said she _liked_ his rooms.  She said they  _suited him_.  
  
And later that night, in the flickering glow of the oil lamps, as she lay naked in his bed panting his name, he found it suited _her_ as well.


End file.
